Kissing Under The Blooms Sakura
by imechan
Summary: Sakura yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke mencoba berguru dengan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Dan apa jadinya jika Sakura malah jatuh cinta pada gurunya tersebut? Dan apa jadinya ketika Sasuke malah memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey semuanya :D**

Sebagai tanda bangkitnya ime dari hiatus yang panjang yaitu 6 bulan atau setengah tahun lamanyaa.. ime akan mengawalinya dengan fik NaruSaku yang satu ini. Yang ime persembahkan buat neechan ime yaitu **KataokaFidy **dan** semua readers** yang membaca :D

**Bismillahhirrohmanirohim!**

(maaf bagi yang non-muslim -.-V)

**Selamat membaca ^-^**

**Naruto, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**kissing under the blooms sakura? Punya Imechan**

**Terinspirasi dari The Falling Snow karya Wataru Mizukami**

**Summary** : Sakura yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke mencoba berguru dengan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Dan apa jadinya jika Sakura malah jatuh cinta pada gurunya tersebut? Dan apa jadinya ketika Sasuke malah memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura?

**Pasangan : **NaruSaku , little SasuSaku

**PERINGATAN! : **OOC, AU, gaje, miss-typo, abal dan sebangsanya.

**Tidak suka? ****Tidak usah di baca dan jangan diblame.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kyaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" seru segerombalan gadis ketika melihat seorang cowok yang _err_ sangaat sangaat keren! Mata onyxnya itu mampu menyihir siapapun yang menatapnya secara langsung. Tubuhnya yang atletis mampu membuat para cewek mimisan dan mampu membuat para cowok berdecak iri. Kecerdasan otaknya pun hampir menyamai Einsten. Pokoknya dia adalah seorang cowok yang Perfect! Dan satu hal yang merupakan ciri khas utamanya yaitu gaya rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang yang seperti.. _Err_ pantat ayam _err_ pantat bebek _err_ pokokny pantat unggas lah! Tapi itulah yang membuatnya 'lain' dibanding cowok lainnya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuunn!" para gadis itu semakin heboh ketika Sasuke mulai memasuki koridor di sekolahnya, dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung digerumbungi para '_fans_'-nya tersebut. Sasuke hanya berdencih kesal dan memasang deathglare pada segerombolan fans nya. Fans-nya ini memang suka bikin ribut di pagi hari ketika sang Uchiha ini memasuki koridor, dan ini terjadi setiap hari.

"Hng, selalu bikin ribut. Dasar segerombolan sial." umpat seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink ketika melihat segerombolan fans Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya di koridor. Gadis itu bernama Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata dan memiliki keunikan yang di atas rata-rata juga(?), yaitu warna rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink! Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa dengan otak yang biasa pula, maksudnya tidak pintar dan juga tidak bodoh. Mata emerald miliknya sangat indah bila dipandang. dan satu hal yang selalu membuat Sakura minder, yaitu dahi nya yang cukup lebar.

_- Sakura POV-_

Hahhh~ aku hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kesal plus berat ketika melihat segerombolan fans sial Sasuke itu. Kenapa mereka harus berlebihan seperti itu? Hanya karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha saja mereka harus berdesakan dan menghalangi jalan orang. Dasar sial. Eits! Jangan kira aku tidak menyukai Sasuke loh! Tentu aku suka dengannya! Sangat-sangatt suka malahan. Hanya cewek yang abnormal saja yang tidak tertarik pada cowok se-_perfect_ itu, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi paparazi yang seperti mereka itu. Aku hanya akan mendekatinya dengan 'kalem' . Motoku adalah 'diam-diam menghanyutkan'.

Oh iya! Karena saat ini adalah musim semi banyak pohon Sakura di taman sekolah kami yang sedang berbunga. Dan ada sebuah legenda jadul di sekolahku ini yang mengatakan, '_Kalau kau mengatakan cinta ataupun berciuman dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga, cintamu akan kekal abadi_' cukup jadul dan konyol 'kan? Tapi hampir semua siswi di sekolahku ini mempraktekkannya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan ketinggalan untuk melakukannya bersama Sasuke! tapi aku pun cukup sadar diri kalau banyak siswi yang mengincar Sasuke. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan berjuang dari sekarang!

_- End Sakura POV -_

Ulah fans Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi, mereka semakin berdesakan mengelilingi Sasuke yang mulai kewalahan menangani mereka. Sakura hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan wajah badmood miliknya. Dia tidak bisa memasuki kelasnya gara-gara segerombolan fans Sasuke itu menghalangi jalannya menuju kelas. Daripada harus berdesakan dengan para fans itu, Sakura lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat dan menunggu para fans itu menyingkir.

"Huooo Teme!" seru seorang cowok yang berlari kencang menuju Sasuke. Kontan saja orang-orang yang mendengar seruan itu langsung menatapnya. Detik berikutnya si cowok yang berteriak tadi sudah berada di depan Sasuke dengan ngos-ngosan. Para Fans Sasuke menjeda aktivitas mereka dan menatap cowok itu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Ya, nama cowok yang berseru dengan kencang itu adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang cowok manis yang memiliki rambut blonde berbentuk durian. Dia memiliki mata blue sapphire yang indah dan mampu menghangatkan orang yang menatapnya. Badannya cukup tinggi walaupun masih lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Kepintarannya? Jangan ditanya.. Dia sangat payah di seluruh mata pelajaran yang diajarkan kecuali di bidang olahraga. Body-nya? Body-nya pun hampir sama seperti Sasuke karena Naruto adalah kapten Basket di sekolahnya itu. Naruto ini pun memiliki banyak fans rahasia. Dia itu termasuk cowok-cowok keren dan terkenal di dalam kategori yang dibuat siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal, "Emm... Bagaimana ngomongnya, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melihat sekeliling mereka yang banyak orang—_banyak cewek_..

"Ada apa Dobe?" Sasuke kelihatan sedikit kesal karena Sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat bertele-tele. Sahabat? Tentu saja! Walaupun mereka berdua tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat, semua siswa-siswi di sekolah mereka tahu itu. Karena Sasuke atau Naruto bukanlah seorang cowok melankolis yang mengumbar-ngumbar mengatakan bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang sahabat di depan umum. Dan merekapun memilik 'panggilan sayang' masing-masing.

"Aduh, kemarikan telingamu!" Sasuke dengan wajah yang penasaran langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Naruto. Fans Sasuke hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan bingung. Naruto segera menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya kepada Sasuke. Setelah mendengar informasi Naruto, wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi jengkel.

"Hn, tidak mau! Siapa suruh tidak mengerjakan PR!" ucap Sasuke dengan cuek lalu mengambil langkah menuju kelasnya. Diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

"Ayolah ayolah! Kau pelit sekali! Kan jawaban ataupun nilaimu tidak akan berkurang kalau ku salin! Ayolah Teme!" Naruto mulai merengek sambil mengikuti Sasuke. Para fans Sasuke hanya melihat mereka dari jauh sesaat dan setelahnya langsung membubarkan diri menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Para fans Sasuke itu entah mengapa menjadi enggan menggerumbungi Sasuke apabila ada Naruto di sekitarnya. Sakura yang menunggu bubarnya segerombolan itu langsung mengambil langkah ke kelasnya, _'thanks ya, Uzumaki._' gumamnya sambil terkikik pelan.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Hem.. Jadi apa rencanamu Sakura?" tanya Ino—Sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Sakura, sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke permukaan kursi di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahu pertanda bahwa dia-pun tidak tahu, "Mungkin aku akan mengiriminya surat cinta,"

Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'sebaiknya jangan' pada Sakura, "Mungkin suratmu tidak akan terbaca, kau kira hanya kamu yang mengiriminya surat?"

Sakura menatap mata biru Ino dengan tatapan malas melalui emerald miliknya, "Jadi bagaimana? Masa' aku harus menembaknya secara langsung? Berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah." ucap Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Dan kau kira hanya kamu yang berpikiran begitu?"

"Kh! Terserahlah, aku akan tetap mengiriminya surat!" Sakura segera mengambil pulpen dan langsung menuangkan kata-kata ampuh di kertas pink kecil miliknya.

Ino hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah sahabat pink-nya tersebut, "Aku ingin ke kantin, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino yang sudah berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku ingin serius menulis surat, kau saja sana." ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah.." Ino langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura terlihat meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. "Cih! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menulis surat beginian!" Sakura mulai terlihat frustasi. "Baiklah seadanya sajalah!" sambungnya. Sakura kembali meneruskan menulis surat cintanya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sekarang sekolah mulai sepi karena dari 15 menit yang lalu bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah seorang Haruno Sakura yang mengendap-endap memasuki ruang loker untuk murid laki-laki.

"Dasar Ino baka! Dia malah pulang duluan gara-gara ada Kencan dengan Shikamaru!" gumam Sakura sambil terus mengendap-endap. "Lokernya yang mana sih? Aku tidak tau!" ucapnya frustasi. "Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha..." gumam Sakura sambil mencari-cari nama Uchiha yang terpampang di depan pintu loker tersebut. "Nah ini dia!" seru Sakura ketika menemukan locker yang di depannya bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Setelah itu dia langsung menyerah, Teme!"

"Hn, begitu." Terdengar suara Sasuke dan Naruto—yang mulai mendekat, di telinga Sakura. Sakura yang gugup plus kaget langsung gelagapan dan segera memasukan suratnya asal-asal ke dalam loker siapapun itu, dan langsung lari melalui pintu samping.

"Rasanya aku mendengar suara orang lari," gumam Naruto pada Sasuke ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hn, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Sasuke langsung membuka lokernya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di dalam.

'Bluuukk'

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya loker Sasuke, banyak sekali surat-surat yang terjatuh lalu berserakan ke lantai. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. "Pasti gara-gara tahayul tentang pohon Sakura itu," gumam Sasuke.

"Hahahahahah! _Poor you_!" Naruto tertawa sambil membuka loker miliknya.

'Bluuk'

Dan sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Naruto pun mendapatkan banyak surat cinta walaupun tidak sebanyak Sasuke.

"_Poor_ _you too_," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis. Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang. Mereka berdua langsung membereskan surat cinta yang mereka dapatkan. Dan kalian tahu? Sakura salah meletakkan surat cintanya, dia meletakkannya ke dalam loker Naruto yang bersebelahan dengan loker milik Sasuke.

"Mau kau apakan surat-surat itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil memungut surat cinta yang ia dapatkan dan memasukannya kedalam plastik.

"Hm, buang mungkin." Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto yaitu memungut surat-surat cinta yang ia terima.

Naruto mendelik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "Kau tidak boleh begitu! Kau harus menghargai para perempuan yang menulisnya. Itu curahan hati mereka tau." tutur Naruto sambil terus memungut surat cinta miliknya.

"Hn, iya deh iya." Respon Sasuke dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_- Naruto POV -_

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah juga. Aku segera meletakkan tasku dan juga kantong plastik yang berisi surat-surat itu di atas meja belajarku. Dan aku harus segera mandi, kalau tidak Ibuku pasti langsung ngamuk.

Fuhh.. Segar sekali setelah mandi sore ini, badan jadi fresh lagi! Dan ini saatnya ini waktunya untuk membaca surat-surat cinta itu! Hahahaha! Aku senang ketika membacanya, artinya ada juga gadis-gadis yang menyukaiku! Ahahahaha

Aku menghampiri meja belajarku dengan berlari kecil lalu mengambil kantong plastik yang berisi surat-surat cinta itu. Dengan segera aku langsung menghempaskan diri di ranjang king size milikku sambil membaca surat-surat itu. Setelah membaca beberapa surat cinta itu, perhatianku tertarik oleh selembar surat. Surat ini berbeda dari yang lainnya. Di bagian luar amplopnya tidak ada nama pengirimnya, hanya amplop pink yang bersih. Dengan segera aku membuka isinya dan membacanya.

Gelak tawaku langsung memenuhi kamar. Isi surat ini tidak seperti surat cinta! Tetapi lebih mirip dengan surat tantangan! Banyak prosa dan kata kanji yang salah tulis! Eh tunggu.. Surat ini tertuju untuk.. Sasuke! Astaga siapa sih penulisnya ini? Mana tulisannya berantakan mengirimnya pun salah. Payah. gelak tawaku mulai terdengar lagi.

'Haruno Sakura'

hmm.. Pengirimnya Haruno Sakura ya? Aku jadi penasaran orangnya seperti apa..

_- End Naruto POV-_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Sakura, mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Ino sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku lapar tadi belum sempat sarapan di rumah." sambungnya lagi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau saja, aku malas berdesakkan di kantin." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ino hanya mendengus pelan, "Ya sudah. Aku pergi ya," dalam sekejap Ino langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kelas bersama beberapa orang teman sekelas mereka yang sibuk sendiri.

"Yang namanya Haruno Sakura yang mana, ya?" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kelas Sakura. Rupanya Naruto berkeliling sekolah dan mencari-cari gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura di setiap kelas .

Mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil, Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto, "Aku." ucapnya singkat. "Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanyanya. Naruto hanya bisa tertegun sebentar. Sakura di bayangannya benar-benar berbeda dengan Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mengira Sakura itu adalah seorang cewek yang err begitulah. Ternyata yang dilihatnya ini adalah seorang cewek cantik berkulit putih bertubuh langsing tinggi, bermata emerald dan dengan rambut soft pink yang menawan.

Naruto langsung menampilkan cengiran kuda andalannya, "Punyamu 'kan?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat surat cinta milik Sakura yang nyasar padanya.

Sakura langsung tersentak kaget, "Kenapa ada padamu!" tanya Sakura panik. "Kau mengambilnya, ya?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengambilnya.

"Enak saja! Kau sendiri yang salah memasukannya ke dalam lokerku!" seru Naruto yang tidak terima, "Dan juga.. Suratmu itu lebih cocok disebut surat tantangan dibandingkan surat cinta." gelak tawa Naruto kembali terdengar. Untung saja kelas Sakura sedang sepi. Murid-murid yang ada di kelas hanya mengacuhkan Naruto dan Sakura karena itu memang bukan urusan mereka.

Sakura hanya menggerutu kecil melihat Naruto yang sedang terbahak-bahak di depannya. Memang salahnya juga memasukan surat itu di dalam loker Naruto. Tapi tunggu! Untung saja dia salah memasukan surat cinta tersebut. Apa jadinya bila Sasuke yang membacanya? Benar-benar menghancurkan harga diri.

Naruto menghentikan gelak tawanya ketika merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat keluar dari Sakura. "E... A-aku pergi sekarang, ya?" Naruto langsung bersiap untuk lari tetapi hasilnya nihil karena Sakura sudah menangkap tangannya. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri dan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya pada Sakura. "Apa lagi?'

"Jadikan aku muridmu!"

Naruto terlihat bingung, otaknya berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang Sakura lontarkan. Jadikan murid? Apa Sakura tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang cowok yang payah di bidang pelajaran?. "Maksudmu murid apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal karena Naruto cukup lemot –Lemah Otak. "Kamu Sahabatnya Sasuke 'kan? Jadi kau tahu segala hal tentang dia 'kan?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan berpikir sejenak, "Yah, cukup banyak sih."

Sakura langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto—yang sekejap di wajahnya muncul garis-garis tipis bewarna merah, "Oleh karena itu jadilah pelatihku! Kau hanya perlu memberikan aku petunjuk atas tindakanku agar si Uchiha bungsu itu menyukaiku." jelas Sakura sambil mempererat genggamannya.

"Ke, Kenapa aku harus mau repot-repot begitu..?"

"Ayolaaah Uzumaki-sama! Ku mohon bantulah aku.. sekali ini saja.." ucap Sakura sambil memasang wajah memelas pada Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, tidak ada ruginya juga kan membantu seorang gadis yang kesusahan? Lagi pula Naruto akan mendapat pahala bila berhasil. "Baiklah." ucapnya singkat sambil mentontonkan cengiran kuda khas miliknya. Mendengar jawaban Naruto itu Sakura segera melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Tapi kuberi tahu dari awal,ya. Sasuke itu susah sekali didapatkan! Jadi kalau gagal jangan salahkan aku ya!"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di depan rumah yang sangat mewah. Rumah itu berdominasi warna abu-abu, hitam dan merah. Pagar rumah itu pun terlihat elegan dengan cat berwarna Hitam. Sungguh rumah mewah yang asri.

"Apa benar ini rumah si blonde itu?" gumam Sakura sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat rumah Naruto.

"Hey. Ayo masuk, jangan celingukan di depan rumah orang." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu gerbang pagarnya. Ternyata rumah mewah itu memang rumah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ng." ucap Sakura. Mereka berdua segera memasuki rumah. Sakura terus celingukan dan meneliti sudut-sudut rumah yang baru pertama kali ia masuki ini.

"Orang rumahnya pada kemana? Jangan katakan kita hanya berdua saja di rumah ini!" seru Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Wah Naru.. Kau bawa teman, ya?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Sakura langsung tertegun melihat wanita tersebut. Wanita itu mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik! Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, kulitnya putih bersih dan tubuhnya pun ramping.

"Se, selamat siang err..." Sakura terlihat bingung untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Dia ibuku..." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Yep. Wanita cantik itu adalah ibunya Naruto, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina.

"Hah? Ibumu? Aku kira kakak mu! Awet muda sekalii.." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Kushina yang mendengar hanya tertawa pelan.

"Siapa namamu gadis manis?" pertanyaan Kushina ini mampu membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Pacarnya Naru ya?" goda Kushina sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

"Bukan!" sahut keduanya bersamaan dan dengan wajah yang memerah. Kushina hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"Terus?"

"Dia ini aaa.. em.. alah! sudahlah bu! Ibu masuk ke dalam saja sana! Aku ada bisnis dengan dia, nih!" seru Naruto sambil mendorong pelan ibunya menuju ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung melihat tingkah anak dan ibu tersebut.

Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Sakura lagi. "Ayo ikuti aku," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju suatu ruangan diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

"Mau ngapain kita ke dapur?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakan tas kecilnya di atas meja makan keluarga Uzumaki.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan hanya menyodorkannya sebuah celemek berwarna hijau. Setelah itu Naruto segera mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari makanan.

"Wah! Club house sandwich!" seru Sakura ketika Naruto meletakan makanan itu di atas meja makan.

"Buatkan yang persis seperti itu," ucap Naruto sambil menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Tu, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bisa memasak, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'aku tidak peduli'. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang yang paling menggelitik hati cowok adalah makanan bekal, dan Sasuke suka Club House sandwich dengan ekstra tomat." jelas Naruto. "Oh iya, bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya ada di dalam kulkas," sambungnya sambil menunjuk kulkas besar yang memiliki dua pintu di sudut dapur.

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal sambil memasang celemek hijau tersebut lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan itu.

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya sih?" tanya Sakura sambil memotong-motong tomat.

"Ng? Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau kira aku pernah memasak? Sandwich itu aku beli di toko makanan tadi pagi," jelas Naruto tanpa dosa dengan cengiran khas andalannya. Kening Sakura terlihat berkedut. Si Naruto ini bisa-bisanya memerintahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuat sandwich! Padahal dia sendiri pun tidak bisa.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura yang kesal.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Untung kau membawanya, kalau sampai tertinggal 'kan usaha kita kemarin sia-sia." ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mana mungkin bekal ini aku tinggal, baka!" umpat Sakura dengan gemas. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor untuk menuju tempat Sasuke 'nongkrong' ketika istirahat. Apa yang terjadi dengan sandwich buatan Sakura kemarin? Tentu saja Kushina yang membantu mereka berdua. Naruto hanya membantu sedikit, yaitu memotong roti untuk sandwich itu terlebihnya Sakura dan Kushina lah yang membuatnya.

"Itu Sasuke," seru Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya di bawah sebatang pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sakura mengeras dan menjadi kaku ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Oi teme! Come here! Come here!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke sambil mengawaikan tangannya. Dengan malas Sasuke langsung menghampiri sobat blonde nya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan Naruto. Naruto langsung memiring-miringkan wajahnya ke kanan sebagai isyarat 'lihat ke sebelah kananku'. Dengan segera Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kanan Naruto dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink sepunggung, bermata emerald dan dengan wajah yang sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

"A, anu... Ini!" Sakura segera menyodorkan keranjang berisi sandwich itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang bingung langsung menyambut keranjang yang sakura sodorkan lalu segera membukanya. Mata Sasuke langsung membulat ketika melihat isinya.

"Club House Sandwich dengan ekstra tomat?" ucap Sasuke sambil meneguk liurnya, "Untukku?" Sakura hanya menganguk kecil tanda megiyakan dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Eerr.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ha, haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura yang masih malu-malu.

**Cup**.

"Thanks ya, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian tipisnya. Bibir Sasuke baru saja bersentuhan dengan pipi kanan Sakura yang lembut. Dan itu membuat wajah Sakura tambah merah. Naruto hanya diam ditempat sambil memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ooi Sasuke! Cepat kemari!" teriak seseorang pada Sasuke.

"Eh sudah ya Dobe, Sakura." ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto tanpa melirik ke arah Sakura tapi tetap memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan. Karena merasa dikacangi, Naruto langsung melirik ke arah Sakura.

Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget ketika Sakura memeluknya tiba-tiba, "Hiaaahaha! Terimakasih Naruto! Semua ini berkat kamu!" seru Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto yang mulai tidak bisa bernapas.

"I, iya Sakura. Ta, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa pelan. "ups," gumamnya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Fu fu fu.. Fu fu fu.." Sakura terus-terusan terkikik sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Mengerikan!" protes Naruto yang mendengar kikikkan Sakura itu. Jujur saja bulu kuduknya terus-terusan berdiri ketika Sakura mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Kamu senang banget, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan matanya yang menyipit layaknya musang.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat. "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Sasuke, dan tadi pertama kalinya aku bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi, melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya.. Bahkan memikirkannya saja bikin dadaku terasa hangat." ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang tersipu malu. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan wajah yang ._. Err_ sendu mungkin?

"A.. Aku juga punya impian." sambung Sakura lagi.

"Impian apa?"

"Be.. Berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi!" wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi merah saat mengutarakan impiannya tersebut.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Naruto merespon perkataan Sakura dengan tertawa mengejek miliknya. Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pepohonan yang ada tak jauh dari gedung tempatnya berada. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah.

Beberapa saat mereka berdua larut dalam diam, larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Sakura, setelah melihatmu selama ini, aku jadi tahu kalau kau benar-benar berusaha keras.." ucap Naruto sambil menatap emerald Sakura dengan serius, "Bahagianya orang yang kamu pikirkan.." sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan menatap lembut emerald milik Sakura tetapi tatapan Naruto terlihat sendu oleh Sakura.

'_Na, naruto.._' Sakura langsung tercengang dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi terasa hangat. Dan dadanya pun tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"E, eh? Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan saat Naruto tiba-tiba merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura. Sakura saja dapat merasakan terpaan napas Naruto di wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura tidak karuan rasa.

"Sekarang... Aku jadi tertarik untuk melatihmu untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta dari sahabatku!" seru Naruto dengan seringaian nakalnya lalu menjauhkan badannya.

"Huh," Sakura hanya mendengus sebal karena Naruto sempat membuatnya berdebar-debar sebentar tadi, eits? Berdebar-debar?

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Wah, jangan-jangan kamu berdebar-debar ya aku beginikan?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Ha, habis dekat sekali sih." gumam Sakura sambil mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki tahu." sambungnya.

"Apa? Pantas saja kau begitu kaku! Baiklah. Akan aku ajari bagaimana berhubungan dengan laki-laki." Naruto kembali memasang seringaian nakalnya dan mulai merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura lagi.

"Pergi kau!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauhi tubuhnya. Naruto langsung tertawa melihat respon Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mulai besok aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan laki-laki! Kau harus siap untuk itu!" seru Naruto sambil menggempalkan tangannya pertanda semangat.

Sakura mendenguskan napasnya dengan berat, _'kami-sama! Lindungilah aku dari pelatih konyol ini!'_

_**o.O.o. To be Continued .o.O.o**_

_****_

* * *

><p><p>

A/N **: fuiihh.. Padahal tdinya fik ime bikin Oneshot.. Tapi ternyata kepanjangan.. Jadi ime bikin two shot nih.. Tapi kalo masih kepanjangan ime bakal bikin three shot deh, wkakak ***semaunya!- Gampared***. Di chap ini memang NS nya masih belum kerasa.. Tapi chap depan udah kerasa kok.. mungkin ime bakalan update sekitar 2 sampai 4 hari lagi nih.. soalnya ime rada-rada sibuk berlatih buat ujian praktek.. ***malah curcol*** .. Emm... Ime masih ragu ... soalnya ini fik pertama ime yang NaruSaku.. jadi..**

**Keep or Delete ?  
><strong>


	2. FINAL

**Bismillahhirrohmanirohim!**

(maaf bagi yang non-muslim -.-V)

**Selamat membaca ^-^**

**Naruto, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kissing under the blooms sakura? Punya Imechan**

**Terinspirasi dari The Falling Snow karya Wataru Mizukami**

**Summary : **Sakura yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke mencoba berguru dengan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Dan apa jadinya jika Sakura malah jatuh cinta pada gurunya tersebut? Dan apa jadinya ketika Sasuke malah memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura?

**Pasangan : **NaruSaku , little SasuSaku

**PERINGATAN! : **OOC, AU, gaje, miss-typo, abal dan sebangsanya.

Tidak suka? Tidak usah di baca dan jangan diblame**.**

**.**

**Final chapter**

**.**

**.**

"Li, lihat itu! si Naruto dengan Haruno itu!"

"E, eh? Mereka pacaran?"

"Haruno sial!"

"Wah, mereka pacaran ya? Memang cocok sih.."

"Wa! Naruto milikku diambil si Haruno itu!"

Mungkin itulah gumaman murid-murid di sekolah, ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Pagi yang indah ya, Honey." ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya pada Sakura.

"I, iya darling." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum getir karena sangat nervous.

"Pstt! Wajahmu tegang tuh!" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura. Wajar saja Sakura tegang, baru pertama ini dia bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki selain ayahnya.

"Iya-iya maaf! Dasar bocah cerewet." gerutu Sakura seraya memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Hey! Siapa yang cerewet? Aku hanya memberitahumu, Dasar jidat lebar!" Seru Naruto yang agak jengkel. Mendengar ucapan Naruto itu Sakura langsung naik darah.

"Dasar anak rubah sial!"

"Berisik! Dasar jidat!"

"Cerewet bau!"

"Berisik gendut!"

"Kumis!"

"Jidat!"

"Rubah!"

"Babi!"

"Anjing!"

"Kecoa!"

"Cicak!"

Naruto dan Sakura terus-terusan mengumpat satu sama lain. Dari mengejek fisik mereka masing-masing sampai menyebutkan nama-nama hewan yang menurut mereka pas untuk diucapkan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura sudah tidak tahan menghadapi Naruto.

"Khhh! Sini kau!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto yang pontang-panting berlari. Para murid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bersweatdrop ria. Baru saja mereka menampilkan kemesraan mereka tetapi detik berikutnya malah berkelahi.

'Cih, lari Sakura lumayan cepat juga!' gumam Naruto sambil terus berlari. Dan ketika Naruto berbelok di tikungan koridor, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang digerumbungi para fansnya. Naruto langsung menghentikan larinya, lalu menghitung fans Sasuke yang ada di sana. "Wah-wah, saingan Sakura banyak ya," ucapnya sambil manggut-manggut.

Karena terlalu asik menghitung, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah berada dibelakangnya dan langsung menarik seragam sekolah Naruto.

"Kau tadi berani-beraninya mengatai fisik ku, Hah!" Sakura yang geram langsung meninju perut Naruto. Naruto hanya berteriak histeris kesakitan. Dan mereka pun kembali memulai perkelahian kecil mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari kelakuan mereka itu mengundang perhatian Sasuke dan para fans nya.

"Yo, Dobe.. Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Naruto dan Sakura yang sadar langsung menghentikan 'perkelahian' kecil mereka, lalu dengan serempak menolehkan kepala mereka menghadap Sasuke.

"Aa..." Naruto terlihat memutar otaknya,

"Loh, Kau Sakura yang kemarinkan..?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya, tubuh Sakura langsung membeku, jantungnya langsung dag-dig-dug. Para fans Sasuke yang melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto, langsung membubarkan diri lalu berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, bento yang kemarin ya.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura—yang masih membeku.

Sakura hanya mangap-mangap untuk mengatakan sama-sama tapi sepertinya bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk menyucapkan kata itu. "Hey tersenyum lah!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik sisi-sisi mulut Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih?" seru Sakura lalu memukul-mukul tubuh Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. Dan mereka mulai lagi melakukan 'ritual' tidak penting mereka.

"..." Sasuke hanya menonton mereka dengan bola mata yang memancarkan ekspresi aneh.. Ekspresi diantara bingung, heran, jengkel, kesal dan... Cemburu?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Tee—eett Te—eett_

Bel tanda istirahat ini memang surganya bagi para murid yang sedang suntuk mengikuti mata pelajaran. Dengan segera mereka langsung menghamburkan diri keluar kelas. Menuju tempat favorit mereka masing-masing, ada yang pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, ada yang ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, dan ada juga yang pergi ke taman untuk 'mojok' bersama kekasih. Ckckck.. Memang kehidupan remaja zaman sekarang.

"Hey Sakura," Ucap Ino sambil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang sedang menyalin tulisan di papan tulis. Sakura hanya bergumam tanda merespon sapaan Ino barusan. "Kau pacaran dengan Naruto?" pertanyaan Ino ini mampu membuat Sakura tersentak.

"E,eh? Kata siapa? Tidak kok." jawab Sakura yang menatap wajah Ino sesaat, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yaitu menyalin.

Ino memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dasar sahabat pink nya yang satu ini.. Tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan asmaranya sama sekali, terakhir itu saat dia sedang menulis surat cinta yang akan dikirimnya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau jangan bohong.. Bukannya kau suka dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil melirik Sakura—yang sedang menulis, dengan ekor matanya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Ino. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto. Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke, paham?" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'hanya' .

"Tapi tadi pagi, banyak yang melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengan Na—"

"S. A. K. U. R. A !" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kelas Sakura. Sontak saja seluruh isi kelas—termasuk Ino dan Sakura, langsung terlonjak kaget. Ino yang melihat Naruto langsung menyenggol lengan Sakura lalu langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau bohong denganku'. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dan langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto.

"Mau apa kau ke kelasku? 'kan biasanya pelatihan kita dimulai setelah pulang sekolah?"

Naruto hanya menontonkan cengiran kuda miliknya, "Kau ingin mendapatkan Sasuke secepatnya, 'kan? Oleh karena itu kau harus latihan bagaimana rasanya dekat dengan laki-laki sejak dini!" Jelas Naruto sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita sambung yang tadi pagi!" serunya lalu segera mengambil langkah seribu membawa Sakura—yang histeris. Yup.. Naruto melatih Sakura untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya berhubungan ataupun dekat dengan lelaki. Agar saat bersama Sasuke dia tidak canggung ataupun kaku lagi.

Mungkin 'melatih' itu hanya alasan Naruto untuk mendekati Sakura. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai tertarik dengannya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Ck. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan suasana kantin yang penuh seperti ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya untuk menghasilkan semilir angin untuk menyejukannya. Kantin yang penuh ini membuat hawa menjadi panas.

"Nikmati sajalah!" seru Naruto yang sedang duduk di seberang Sakura. Mereka sedang duduk di meja paling pojok yang ada di kantin ini.

"Ini, silakan dinikmati." ucap seorang bibi-bibi yang meletakan semangkok Ramen super besar yang dipesan Naruto.

"Waahhh! Terimakasih bibi!" seru Naruto lalu langsung menyantap ramen supernya itu dengan lahap. Ck.. Naruto makan seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama 77 hari saja.

Sakura hanya melirik pelatih konyolnya sebentar lalu mendengus sebal sambil mengaduk-aduk jus mangga miliknya dengan sedotan.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin pesan makanan?" tanya Naruto di sela makannya. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

Naruto langsung mendengus panjang, "Hey makanlah! Rugi sekali apa bila kau tidak makan ramen super enak ini!"

"Sudah ku bilang, Aku tidak ma—" ucapan Sakura langsung terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba menyuapinya dengan mie ramen. Dengan susah payah Sakura langsung mengunyah dan menelannya.

Glek.

"Enak." ucap Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar berlebihan.

"Nah, betulkan? Kau pasti suka Ramen ini!" Naruto langsung tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sakura langsung mengambil sumpit panjang yang ada di dalam rak sendok yang disediakan di setiap meja di kantin ini.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto sambil menutupi mangkok ramennya.

Sakura menampilkan cengiran manis miliknya, "Bagi lagi dong!" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menerobos tangan Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" seru Naruto—yang masih menutupi mangkok ramennya dari sumpit Sakura.

"Hey! Berbagilah dengan muridmu ini!"

"Tidak, Tidak, tidak!"

"Hey, Ayolaah!"

Naruto dan Sakura kembali memulai perkelahian kecilnya di atas meja kantin tersebut. Berpasang-pasang mata melihat tingkah mereka itu, termasuk sepasang mata onyx yang tak lepas memandangi mereka.

"Wah, wah.. Naruto sekarang sedikit berubah, ya?" ucap seseorang yang sedang bersama dengan sang pemilik iris onyx tersebut.

"Hn." respon sang pemilik bola mata onyx yang tak lain dan tak salah lagi adalah Sasuke.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sudah berhari-hari lamanya Sakura dilatih Naruto untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Sasuke. Dan sudah berhari-hari pula Sakura ke rumah Naruto untuk berlatih. Mereka berlatih dengan membaca buku-buku cinta yang mereka beli di toko buku, berlatih dengan pengalaman Kushina waktu muda dulu dan yang terpenting adalah mereka berlatih dengan logika.

Sakura mulai mengerti sifat-sifat Naruto yang bermacam-macam, tergantung moodnya. Tetapi Sakura yakin satu hal, Naruto adalah seorang lelaki baik hati yang rela mengorbankan tenaga dan waktunya untuk membantu Sakura yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya.

_**Sakura POV.**_

Sraaahhssss

Glup Glup Glup

Mungkin bunyi itulah yang terdengar ketika aku mencuci tangan di washtapel yang ada di kamar mandi keluarga Uzumaki ini. Aku sudah sering ke rumah ini. Sampai-sampai aku menjadi akrab dengan ibunya si blonde itu. Dan sudah berhari-hari pula aku berlatih dengan pelatih konyol itu.

Cih. Kadang aku tidak tahan menghadapi kelakuan si Naruto itu! Aku ingin segera mempraktekan tahayul sekolah itu dengan Sasuke! Tapi, kalau bisa bilang begitu, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah begini.

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin yang terletak di atas washtapel itu, yah.. Wajahku lumayan lah.. Tidak terlalu jelek-jelek amat. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sebaiknya aku segera keluar sajalah. Kasian Naruto yang menunggu lama.

Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Semoga saja pelatihan ini segera berakhir dan aku segera dapat menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke.

_**Normal POV.**_

'Clek'

Mungkin itulah bunyi derit pintu yang Sakura buka, yaitu pintu untuk memasuki ruang tengah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku kembali.. Kita teruskan yang..." Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat Naruto yang tertidur lelap dengan posisi duduk di atas kursi dan dengan memangkukan wajahnya diatas tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Semilir angin membuat tirai gorden di depan meja Naruto yang sedang tertidur itu, melambai perlahan. Benar-benar suasana yang tenang. Perlahan Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Sakura dapat mendengar suara dengkuran pelan Naruto. Mungkin dia Sangat kelelahan.

"Hem, lelap Sekali tidurnya," gumam Sakura sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. "Mungkin dia kelelahan menghadapi sikapku ini.. Padahal sebelumnya tidak terpikir sama sekali olehku, akan kenal dengan orang ini." Sakura mengoceh sendiri sambil tetap menatap Naruto yang tertidur.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Sedekat ini pun tidak masalah buatku, yah tapi itu kalau yang kuhadapi si Naruto, sih.."

Sakura terdiam dan tetap menatap wajah Naruto yang masih terlelap, 'Padahal seandainya orang yang kusukai.. Adalah Naruto.. Pasti impianku akan terwujud dengan mudahnya..' pikir Sakura dan tetap menatap wajah Naruto dengan jarak yang dekat.

**Tep.**

"Wakh!"

Tiba-tiba Saja mata Naruto terbuka perlahan. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura kaget dan langsung terjatuh.

"O, Oi!" seru Naruto sambil membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"I,iya." ucap Sakura seadanya. 'Tadi itu aku memikirkan apasih?' gumam Sakura dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Maaf, ya, aku ketiduran. Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan..." Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah tanda mengiyakan. Entah kenapa dia merasa deg-degan seakaan jantungnya memaksa untuk keluar. Padahal yang Sakura hadapi adalah Naruto.. bukan Sasuke.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Ahh.. Aku capek sekali.. Sudah lama tidak latihan basket," keluh Naruto. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket di sekolahnya.

**Tuk.**

Tiba-tiba ada yang melempar sehelai handuk kecil ke wajah Naruto yang sedang beristirahat sejenak itu.

"Yo, Dobe." sapa seseorang yang melempar handuk itu. Dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Sasuke. Siapa lagi orang di dunia ini yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe selain Sasuke?

"Teme." Naruto langsung melap keringatnya dengan handuk yang Sasuke lemparkan ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung mendekat lalu segera duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hey, sekarang kau jarang menemuiku." ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Em.. Iya sih," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Belakangan ini aku sibuk melatih.. Eh maksudku sibuk dengan banyak hal."

Sasuke langsung menatap lekat pada Naruto. Naruto yang risih ditatap seperti itu hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Hey Naruto.."

"Eng?"

"Kau tau? Kau menjadi bahan gosip di sekolah sekarang ini." ucapan Sasuke ini membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi peduli dengan gosip-gosip murahan yang tersebar di sekolah.

"Kau yang sebelumnya jarang dekat dengan anak perempuan.. Sekarang sibuk dengan satu cewek." ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan bangku yang sedang ia duduki.

Naruto yang mendengar tuturan Sasuke langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran.

Sasuke langsung mendelik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Dengan Sakura." ucapan Sasuke itu kontan membuat Naruto tersentak.

"I, itu tidak benar!" kilah Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Lho? Masa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan berdiri. Sasuke langsung tersenyum kecil. "Hmm.. Kalau begitu aku boleh mengincar dia, dong?"

Naruto terlihat begitu shock dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan, mulutnya hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'eh' saja.

"Waktu itu dia membawakan bekal makan untukku 'kan? Itu artinya dia menaruh perasaan padaku.. Dia cantik juga dan aku pun tertarik padanya," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap blue shappire milik Naruto. "Aku jadi kepikiran untuk pacaran dengannya.. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto terlihat membatu sesaat. Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke itu..? Bukankah tujuanmu melatih Sakura selama ini adalah agar Sasuke bisa menyukai Sakura?

Dan.. Apa yang salah Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja raut wajahmu berubah? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungmu berdegup kencang dan tiba-tiba saja hatimu terasa nyeri? Ada yang salah, Naruto..?

"Terserah kau saja.." jawab Naruto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Cih, Naruto lama sekali.." gumam Sakura sambil melirik jam dinding. Saat ini Sakura sedang menunggu Naruto di dalam kelasnya, seorang diri. Karena teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk Ino sudah pulang duluan sejak 10 menitan yang lalu.

"Eits! Aku menunggu-nunggu dia bukan karena senang! Tapi, karena hari ini dia akan mengajariku cara menyatakan perasaan!" ucap Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Arg! Aku beralasan pada siapa sih!" Sakura langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Mungkin dia sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang ini.

Sakura langsung merebahkan kepalanya diatas mejanya, "Tapi.. Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke dan diterima, selesai sudah urusanku dengan pelatih konyol itu.." Sakura yang sadar dengan ucapannya barusan langsung mengebrak mejanya dengan kasar. 'Kenapa begini? Kenapa barusan... Aku merasa kesepian?' pikirnya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Sakura.." panggil Naruto di depan pintu kelas Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto! Aku sudah lama menung—"

"Sasuke memanggilmu." potong Naruto.

Mata Sakura membulat seketika, "Eh? Yang benar? Masa' sih?" tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Dia menunggumu di taman belakang." ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

Sakura yang bingung karena hal ini terlalu mendadak langsung mengambil langkah, "A, aku menemui dia dulu! Oh, iya, aku belum diajari cara menyatakan pera—"

"Pelatihan sudah selesai."

"E,eh?" Sakura terlihat terhenyak ketika mendengar perkataan barusan. Pelatihannya dengan Naruto selama ini sudah selesai? Bukankah itu yang dia harapkan selama ini?

"Dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi kau terus berusaha keras.. Kau sangat ceria dan terus melangkah ke depan.. Itu kelebihanmu.. Karena itu, nyatakanlah perasaanmu.. Seperti apa adanya kamu dan dengan kata-katamu sendiri." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut tetapi terlihat menyimpan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sakura merasa kata-kata Naruto begitu menggelitik hatinya. Begitu membuat hatinya bimbang.

Naruto segera membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura, "Semoga sukses." ucapnya.

"Eh? Tung—"

"Oh, iya.. Sepertinya bunga Sakura di taman belakang sedang bermekaran.. Syukurlah, pasti impianmu bakal terwujud.." ucap Naruto lalu segera mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Sakura terlihat sangat frustasi.. Dia terlihat sangat bimbang dengan hatinya.

'Impianku... Akan terwujud..?'

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sa, Sasuke.." gumam Sakura ketika sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis, "Aku senang kamu mau datang." ucapnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi bimbangnya saat ini.

"Sakura.. Kamu suka padaku, 'kan?" pertanyaan Sasuke ini mampu membuat Sakura terhenyak. Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Aku ingin pacaran denganmu."

Wusss...

Semilir angin membuat bunga-bunga berjatuhan dan berterbangan.

'Rasanya ini tidak mungkin...'

"Impianmu bakal terwujud, Sakura." Tiba-tiba saja otak Sakura menampilkan wajah Naruto dan kata-kata Naruto yang selalu menyemangati hatinya.

'Apa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku.. Dengan kata-kataku sendiri?'

"Ayolah Sakura! Lakukan dengan benar!" lagi-lagi Sakura teringat dengan kata-kata Naruto dulu, saat melatihnya untuk berjalan catwalk di dalam rumahnya.

'Naruto benar, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sendiri''

"Bagus! Kamu sudah melakukannya dengan baik." dan untuk ketiga kalinya sakura mengingat momen-momennya saat dilatih oleh Naruto. Naruto begitu lembut dan baik. Selalu bersemangat dan ceria.

"Sakura.." suara Sasuke ini mampu memecah lamunan Sakura. "Apa perasaanmu waktu itu.. Masih sama sampai sekarang?"

Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu..? Tentu saja Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke.. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja dada Sakura terasa begitu sesak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu?

"Ti, tidak mungkin! Eh, tidak! Maaf, bukan begitu!" Sakura mulai meracau tidak jelas sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Padahal impianku bisa jadi bakal terwujud''

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan jarinya, "Temuilah Naruto." ucap Sasuke. Dengan sekejap emerald Sakura langsung berair. Perasaan bimbang itu kini telah hilang. Kini Sakura sadar akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ma, maaf!" seru Sakura lalu segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aah..." dengus Sasuke. " Diambil si Dobe itu, deh."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura terus-terusan berlari kemana pun itu. Tujuannya berlari hanya satu, yaitu untuk mencari sosok Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah sebatang pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau ada di sini! Sasuke mana!" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil berdiri. Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya.

Sakura langsung mengepalkan tangannya, "To, tolong ajari aku bagaimana menyatakan perasaanku!" seru Sakura lalu menarik napasnya dengan panjang. "Aku ingin kau terus jadi pelatihku!" serunya Lagi.

Naruto tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersebut, "Dasar bodoh! Sudah ku bilang, latihan kita sudah selesaikan?" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura, lalu...

**Cup**

Selama beberapa detik bibir Naruto dan Sakura bersentuhan. Dan hal ini membuat dada Sakura begitu bergemuruh.

"Ungkapan perasaan seperti ini sangat manjur," ucap Naruto dengan garis-garis merah tipis di wajahnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyatakan perasaanmu dengan cara seperti ini pada Sasuke. Aku tak mau Sasuke yang mewujudkan impianmu." Sakura masih terdiam dengan wajah yang super merah.

Dengan perlahan Sakura meraih tangan Naruto, "Tidak. Impianku sudah terwujud.." ucap Sakura sambil menatap lembut mata Naruto, "Karena aku bisa melakukan ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang kusukai."

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersebut langsung menutupi wajahnya—yang semerah tomat, dengan sebelah tanganya karena sebelah tangannya lagi sedang digenggam Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti itu, yang tujuannya untuk menstabilkan tempo detak jantung mereka berdua. Naruto melirik Sakura—yang sedang menunduk melalui sela-sela tangannya.

"Sakura..." ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan perlahan dan menatap matanya dengan lembut. Blue shappire dan emerald mereka bertemu. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membunuh jarak diantara mereka. Sakura saja dapat merasakan terpaan napas Naruto di wajahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura.

Semakin lama, Naruto makin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Tanpa ragu ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang saling mengait sama lain dan melingkarkan tangan Sakura ke lehernya. Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura. Tidal ada jarak, tubuh saling menempel. Mata mereka terpejam, menikmati setiap ciuman. Detak jantung bersahut-sahutan. Debarannya terasa.

Ciuman hangat, lembut, dan lama. Terasa sangat manis.

_Ciuman_

Ya, mereka berciuman di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Lagi-lagi pohon Sakura itu menjadi saksi cinta dua insan manusia yang sedang memadu kasih.

_'Kalau kau mengatakan cinta ataupun berciuman dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga, cintamu akan kekal abadi'_

**Kissing Under the Blooms Sakura?**

"Cukup. Naruto." ucap Sakura yang menghentikan ciuman hangatnya. "Aku perlu memasok udara," gumamnya sambil menarik napas. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sakura.." Naruto dengan jari tangannya menyelipkan sebagian rambut Sakura kebagian belakang telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu." seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah lagi mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

"A, Aku juga mencintaimu!" jawab Sakura lalu langsung menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Naruto.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>AN : **kyahahahahahahah! Ime cepet apdet 'kan? bagus tidak tuh? jelek ya? Aduh ime jadi merasa galauu..** *gaje*. **Oh iya maaf ya apabila ada kata-kata yang salah ketik ataupun tidak jelas.. soalnya Ime nulisnya cepat-cepat.. sekali lagi maafin ime T-T**

BIG SPECIAL THANKS TO : **KataokaFidy, Kaori Ryuusei, Miya Hime Chan, UZUmakinUZUka, Rinzu15 the 4th espada, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Naruto lover, OraRi HinaRa, Ziah chan, Ryukimisa-chan.**

DAN. Kalian semua yang udah baca walopun gk sempet review.. Terimakasih banyak!

sayonara!


End file.
